


mahiwagang red ribbon

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band), au!chanbaek
Genre: M/M, Smut, bastos to, bastusan na tayo, dirty - Freeform, ginusto niyo to, madumi, mga tite kayo, pang hayok, part time sns au on twitter, tagalog smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: ang regalo ni liit kay tol boi. hapi bertdei, dudeparechongbro





	mahiwagang red ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! extra bastos 'to kaya pls kung uncomfortable kayo sa words such as titi (na sobrang excessive HAHAHAHAHA im sorry), kantot, or whatsoever... wag niyo na basahin HAHAHAH ok lang naman iimagine niyo nalang na may ginawa silang kababalaghan sa studio. HAHAHAHHA and kids pls kung bata pa kayo,,, mga 15 and below,,,, wag muna huhu
> 
> ALSO THIS IS LAME IM SORRY DFAJHDFA FIRST ATTEMPT IN WRITING TAGALOG SMUT GAGO HINDI KO KINAYA ANG BASTOS

huminga ng malalim si baekhyun, tinignan ang sarili sa salamin.

he's wearing a really manipis na oversized white shirt, boxer shorts, and around his neck is a _red ribbon._

chanyeol tweeted about wanting to receive a present na binalot gamit ang red ribbon, and baekhyun's about to grant his wish.

sobrang kabado si baekhyun nang lumabas sa kwarto ni chanyeol, but at the same time, he's excited. thrilled. baekhyun's eighteen, sure he had a boyfriend, he experienced doing it once. pero just the thought of giving chanyeol _pleasure?_ grabe. sobrang thrilling. satisfying.

he took another deep breath bago niya pihitin ang door knob ng studio. dahan-dahan niya itong binuksan, and he saw chanyeol on his swivel chair, naka lean ang likod sa backrest at nakapikit. sinara niya ang pinto at napa-ayos ng upo si chanyeol.

kay baekhyun agad ang mga mata niya. and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw baekhyun's outfit. and he's messy hair. and those fiery eyes.

"baby.." raspy ang boses ni chanyeol. bigla siyang nanghina sa nakita niya.

napakagat si baekhyun sa ibabang labi dahil sa boses ni chanyeol. at dahil na rin sa kaba. dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa nobyo, at sa bawat hakbang ay lalong nanghihina si chanyeol. mas lalo siyang nanghina nang kumandong sa kanya si baekhyun. he's not wearing anything else aside from the shirt and the boxer shorts. and chanyeol's on his sweatpants tapos shirt din.

baekhyun wrapped his arms around chanyeol's neck bago siya nag lean para bulungan ito. "surprise."

"mahal.. if your plan is to tease me, okay na. you win. and i know you know that." _of course, baekhyun knows that._ ramdam niya sa hita niya ang matigas na titi ni chanyeol na nakatago pa. and just like chanyeol, baekhyun's sporting his own hard-on as well.

"but i'm not teasing you.." sexy na malambing ang pagkakasabi ni baekhyun bago niya hinalikan sa leeg si chanyeol. parang nasa langit na agad ito. napapikit siya ng mariin lalo na nang dilaan ni baekhyun ang leeg niya. "i told you. this is your birthday present."

nilagay ni chanyeol ang isang kamay sa likod ni baekhyun. sa babang part, malapit sa pwet niya. napangiti si baekhyun. he pulled away from chanyeol's neck so he could face him. mapungay na ang mga mata ni chanyeol at namumula na ang dulo ng tenga nito. baekhyun didn't waste a minute. he started kissing chanyeol.

but not in the way that they always do. hindi ito marahan, maingat, at tahimik. this time, mapusok. palaban. parang gutom na gutom. nagulat si chanyeol noong una pero nakarecover din siya agad, kaya nasabayan niya si baekhyun at ang mga halik nito. maingay. mas nakakasatisfy ang ingay mula sa nagsasalubong nilang mga labi. pati ang dila sa loob ng bibig ng isa't isa ay hindi nagpatalo. isang mahinang ungol ang lumabas mula sa bibig ni baekhyun, at mas lalong nalibugan si chanyeol. bumaba ang kamay niya sa kaliwang pwet nito at pinisil. isa na namang ungol ang narinig sa kwarto.

"don't worry.. soundproof ang room.. you can moan all you want. as loud as you want." chanyeol told baekhyun in between kisses. hinalikan pa siya ni baekhyun ng isang beses bago tuluyang humiwalay.

"kung hindi nila maririnig.. okay lang naman na hindi naka lock yung door diba?" tanong ni baekhyun. kumunot ang noo ni chanyeol bago tinignan ang doorknob. hindi nga nakalock. he turned to baekhyun, eyes wide.

"liit..? are you planning to get us caught?"

"nope. i know they won't busy sila eh." baekhyun has this mischievous grin at mas lalong nanghihina si chanyeol.

"and what if they do?"

"that's why i kept the door unlocked. mas thrilling kung ganoon diba?" ngiti ni baekhyun before getting off chanyeol's lap. lumuhod siya sa harapan nito na lalong ikinagulat ng birthday boy.

"okay.. i'm not sure what we're going to do in here. can you please brief me, love? so i know?" malambing pa rin ang boses ni chanyeol pero rinig pa rin dito ang desperation.

"i'm not going to let you fuck me yet, tol." natatawang sabi ni baekhyun. _tol._ tinatawag niya pa rin si chanyeol na tol kahit ganito ang sitwasyon nila. "but.. we're doing something else."

nanlaki ang mga mata ni chanyeol nang hilahin ni baekhyu ang waistband ng sweatpants at briefs niya, at agad namang kumawala ang kanina pang matigas na titi nito. napabuka ang bibig ni baekhyun dahil sa nakita. bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. he wasn't expecting chanyeol to be _this_ big. he's not sure if he can take him whole using his mouth, but he'll try his best. fuck.

hinawakan ito ni baekhyun at medyo nagflinch si chanyeol dahil malamig ang kamay nito. but the sight.. the sight is so fucking gorgeous. so fucking lewd. tapos yung red ribbon pa sa leeg ni baekhyun. yung maganda niyang mga daliri na nakahawak sa titi ni chanyeol.

dinuraan ni baekhyun ang tip before he started to do him using his hand, he spat on it once more para mas madulas. napakagat si chanyeol sa labi nang isubo ni baekhyun ang titi niya. he wanted to moan out loud, pero medyo nahiya pa siya. baekhyun started to bob his head up and down, mabagal, maingat, tulad ng mga halik na binibigay niya kay chanyeol.

gusto na rin kumawala ng alaga ni baekhyun pero hindi ito ang oras para doon. tuloy ang pagsubo ni baekhyun sa titi ni chanyeol, hinahagod ng dila niya ang bawat pulgada. hindi na kinaya ni chanyeol. isang malakas na ungol ang pinakawalan niya ng maramdaman niya ang mainit na dila ni baekhyun sa ulo ng burat niya.

parang energizer ang ungol ni chanyeol. as soon as baekhyun heard it, he started moving faster. mas binilisan niya ang pag taas baba ng ulo. hindi na kaya ni chanyeol, hindi niya na matiis. sobrang sarap ng pakiramdam ng bibig ni baekhyun pero _kulang._ kaya siya na mismo ang bumayo sa bibig nito. nagulat naman si baekhyun noong una. chanyeol caught him by surprise, anyway. he gagged, at nang makita ni chanyeol ang luha sa mata ni baekhyun ay agad siyang nagpanic.

"dude, i'm sorry.." out of habit na nasabi ni chanyeol ang _dude_ kaya natawa siya. gusto man tumawa ni baekhyun, nasa bibig niya ang titi ni chanyeol. he raised his thumb na lang to tell chanyeol that he's okay. chanyeol took it as a sign to continue.

he thrusted inside baekhyun's mouth, at halos sagad na ito sa lalamunan ng nobyo. pero kulang. sobrang kulang pa din. so chanyeol grabbed baekhyun hair. napaungol ng onti si baekhyun dahil medyo masakit, but it's not the bad kind of pain. it's a pain that causes more pleasure. pakiramdam ni baekhyun ay lalabasan siya without touching himself. he's the one giving chanyeol a present, pero mukhang pati siya ay mabibiyayaan nito.

when baekhyun gagged again, chanyeol stopped. he stopped baekhyun, too.

"come here, love. dito ka." sabi ni chanyeol habang tuluyan nang hinuhubad ang pants at briefs niya. tumayo si baekhyun, mapula ang mga pisngi pati ang leeg, may mga laway pa sa may baba. chanyeol pulled his boxer shorts down, and it exposed his throbbing cock. it's smaller than chanyeol's by an inch or two, and chanyeol found it cute. he's hairless, his cock is fucking inviting, and chanyeol wanted to put it inside his mouth so bad. pero hindi. iba ang plano niya ngayon.

he made baekhyun sit on his lap again hanggang sa magkapatong na ang mga titi nila. dumura si chanyeol sa palad niya bago ito ipinunas sa namumulang burat ni baekhyun. he palmed the latters cock at hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang sarili. he whimpered, dahil sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam. lalo na't kumikiskis din siya sa mismong titi ni chanyeol. 

"you look fucking adorable, dude." sabi ni chanyeol. he's not gonna drop that _dude._ he's enjoying this. doing lewd things with baekhyun while calling him dude.

"i.. i k-know." baekhyun stammered, wala na sa concentration.

chanyeol placed hands on baekhyun's hips, and in a matter of seconds, baekhyun was moving on top of chanyeol. maya't mayang binabasa ni chanyeol ng laway niya ang mga titi nila, and at some point, inayos niya ang pwesto so his cock would slide against baekhyun's ass. in between his as cheeks. that luscious asshole that chanyeol wanted to devour so bad.

chanyeol's still guiding baekhyun, pero si baekhyun na rin mismo ang gumagalaw para sa sarili niya. lalo pa ngayon dahil may lube na ang titi ni chanyeol at mas madulas na ito (courtesy of sehun. sinabihan niya si baek na magdala ng lube, kahit yung nasa maliit na pack lang. it was a joke but baekhyun took it seriously). sobrang sarap ng pakiramdam ng titi ni chanyeol sa pagitan ng pwet niya, and he wants chanyeol to just fuck the hell out of him, but they have a limited time. plus, he doesn't want to do it lalo na't nasa baba lang ang mama ni chanyeol.

hindi na namalayan ni baekhyun na chanyeol already took his shirt off. he suddenly felt exposed, especially because chanyeol's staring at him with sparkling eyes. "you look fucking beautiful, baekhyun. so fucking.. beautiful."

baekhyun flinched when chanyeol touched his nipple. napakagat pa siya sa ibabang labi. "chan.."

walang sabi-sabing sinubo ni chanyeol ang utong ni baekhyun. isang malakas na ungol ang pinakawalan nito, bumabagal ang pag galaw sa burat ni chanyeol. he pushed chanyeol away, pero gentle lang. "love.."

"just let me do it, love.." pagmamaktol ni chanyeol dahil ayaw pumayag ni baekhyun na isubo niya ang utong nito.

"it's your birthday, ikaw dapat 'yung nasasarapan."

lalong tinigasan si chanyeol sa mga salita ni baekhyun. hindi niya na kaya. masyado na siyang nalilibugan. "but i'll feel really pleasured if you'd let me suck your nipple. baby, please?"

sa huli ay wala ring nagawa si baekhyun. gusto niya rin naman kasi. pero ayaw niyang lamangan siya ni chanyeol ngayon dahil siya naman ang birthday boy. pero mukhang hanggang dito, competitive ang boyfriend niya.

mabilis na ulit ang pag galaw ni baekhyun sa ibabaw ni chanyeol, at nagsisimula na rin umingay. baekhyun started to feel hot, sobrang pula na ng leeg, dibdib, at balikat niya. chanyeol's nipping on his neck, and he just left a mark. _satisfying._

nang ibalik ni chanyeol ang bibig niya sa utong ni baekhyun ay mas binilisan ng binata ang pag galaw sa ibabaw ni chanyeol. hindi na niya kaya. para na siyang sasabog. "u-uh.. chan.. tangina.."

"kakantutin kita next time, promise." sabi ni chanyeol bago hinalikan ang dibdib ni baekhyun. he covered the whole area with wet kisses. hindi na rin kaya ni chanyeol. when baekhyun moved slowly, sumabay na rin siya. isang malakas at mahabang ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni chanyeol bago siya nilabasan. his cum was all over his table (where his keyboard is).

pinagpatuloy ni baekhyun ang pag galaw sa ibabaw niya. he's close. "surprise me. fuck me when i least expect it."

"sure thing." sabi ni chanyeol before he connected their lips once again. the kiss was torrid and hungry, at mas lalong bumilis ang pag galaw ni baekhyun. hindi na niya napigilan. just like chanyeol, he moaned loudly and lovingly. muffled nga lang because his mouth was on chanyeol's, but it was satisfying for the latter's part dahil ramdam niya ang vibration ng ungol ni baekhyun sa bibig niya.

baekhyun came all over chanyeol's shirt, and he collapsed on his chest. napayakap naman si chanyeol agad sa kanya, kissing his cheek, his ear, and his hair.

"fuck." natatawang sabi ni chanyeol. baekhyun just buried his face on the crook of chanyeol's neck.

napagod siya. at medyo nahihiya na rin ngayon because the alcohol has washed off of his system. pero at the same time, he's happy.

"you're fucking good, mahal. tangina, hindi ko ineexpect 'yun. what more kapag nag _make love_ tayo?" sabi ni chanyeol. hinarap niya si baekhyun sa kanya.

mapungay ang mga mata nito, and his cheeks are flushed. his upper body, too.

"did you like my present?" mahinhing tanong ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.

napangiti si chanyeol. he touched the red ribbon around baekhyun's neck.

"i loved it. i want more."

ngumuso si baekhyun at tumango. "okay. next time, tol. i love you."

binalik niya na ang ulo sa leeg ni chanyeol. hindi mawala ang ngiti sa labi ni chanyeol. how can someone be so hot and sexy and cute and adorable all at the same time?

"i love you more, dude.. come on, let's clean you up."

"kiss muna."

"kiss ko pwet mo."

"gago." 


End file.
